The Best of Times and the Worst of Times
by Galahan
Summary: McGonagall reflects after the final destruction of Voldemorte. Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. But you already knew that, didn't you?  
  
A/N: This started out as something to make myself write my English assignment the way it needed to sound. I'm not sure what it is now. But I can almost guarantee that it won't kill you to leave a review of it.  
  
  
  
The Best of Times and the Worst of Times  
  
In one instant, paradoxically void of massive explosions and bursts of light, it was over. The Dark Lord who had threatened wizards and muggles alike with his vast power had been destroyed. It was the greatest, most joyous moment in the lives of all those who lived through it.  
  
Yet also, this one solitary instant dealt the worst blow of all to the Wizarding world. For the great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had not lived this time. His battered, broken body lay upon the grassy swath between lake and castle. The best of times and the worst of times indeed.  
  
But perhaps there were worse blows to the public. Not only was the Boy-Who- Lived no longer living, he had not died in the act of killing the Dark Lo- Voldemorte. No, the honor of that deed went to Professor Severus Snape. And perhaps in death the Potions Master found a small measure of peace. It had been long since he lasted enjoyed any. His work for Dumbledore may have been recompense enough for long ago mistakes in everyone else's eyes, but for him, the phantom bloodstains that had never been on his hands would never wash off.  
  
To make a day that would soon be glorified and praised far beyond recollection of the Phyrric victory it was worse, the list of the dead did not seem to have an end. Just when the wretched survivors thought they had finished laying the dead to rest, a new clearing in the forest or room in the castle would be found, full of rotting corpses and putrid air.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley, Vincent Crabbe, Sirius Black, Avery Lestrange. Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Death Eater, Professor, student, young, old, black, white, male, female. They all destroyed each other together, fell together, lay dead together, were buried together. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin Arabella Figg, Evan Rosier. Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Death Eater, Professor, student, young, old, black, white, male, female.  
  
There was precious little difference between the dead and the few still living. Just the matter of breathing. Very little more for some. They wandered, lost, the light gone from their eyes. Some, trying to find the strength and courage to go on with their lives. Some, trying to find the strength and courage to end their lives. Some, just drifting. Not alive. Not dead. Just living in another place, another time.  
  
Dumbledore is one of those. The twinkle is long gone from faded blue eyes that were once a deep, bright blue. Gone from eyes that once saw deep into a person's soul. Gone from eyes that no see nothing but the faded, jaded past. He doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep. He'll go out with summer, I'm sure. The few students left will not see their beloved headmaster again, once they leave these halls tomorrow. That will be another blow to them. Another blow to the Wizarding world.  
  
Hardest hit of all, perhaps, are my Griffindors. They were unbeatable, on top of the world. They were going out to fight the Darkness. They were untouchable; they were the good guys. So many never came back. Their golden heroes have fallen, brave and foolish in their pride and youth. Yet who are the bigger fools? Them for going? Or us, for sending them?  
  
That one single moment changed the world forever. The best of times, indeed. Who ever thought that so much blood could ever water the ground on so beautiful a summer day? The worst of times, indeed. But worst of all thoughts are these, mine: Who shall rise as the next Dark Lord? And who shall rise to stop him? I am no Dumbledore, and we are running short of heroes. Let us hope that we shall be enough, for hope is all that is left to us.  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? Leave a nice little review and tell me. 


End file.
